My Super Sweet Senior Year: '06
by sweetStellar17
Summary: UPDATED! Athrun, the perfect guy right? Wrong! This chapter explores Athrun's big problem at home which has him taking some pretty drastic measures...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I've been getting into GSEED fics a lot, and here's another one, I don't own GSEED, and soon I hope to have a website just for this fic! It's huge! sigh Read away! (oh yeah, I know I brought back some people from the dead, but just deal with it, okay?)

A pink halter top and a lime green mini skirt is what Fllay Allster wore on the first day back to school, this meant two things, one: summer wasn't over yet, and two: Fllay was the queen of Phillip Lock's High, but she was a junior, she wasn't on top yet, that spot belongs to Lacus Cylne. Never outdone, Lacus was wearing a tasteful jean jacket, a navy blue tank top under it and some khaki caprice, with her white sandals of course. Kira Yamato was close by her side with his best friend Athrun Zala, Kira sported a sea-green tee and khaki pants with brown sandals, Athrun was wearing a rugby shirt with some jean shorts.

Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka, who happened to be sophomores, looked at them in awe, the four of them were like gods at Phillip Lock's, and they were just some first years. Shinn and Lunamaria looked down at their own attire, just jeans and tee shirts….how boring. "Maybe we'll make some new friends this year, you never know." Shinn started, looking at Fllay as she walked passed them without even given either one of them a glance, and she playfully bounced into Kira's arms, while Lacus just rolled her eyes.

"What, with them?" Lunamaria was baffled that Shinn would even suggest something like that. "Come on Shinn, it's been just you and me since grade one, sure we've made a couple of friends, but no one like them…" she went on.

"I'm just saying, maybe something…exciting will happen this year." Shinn sighed dreamily.

"C'mon I'll buy you breakfast." Lunamaria replied as she lured Shinn down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well you guys, this is our last year at PL you guys, we've gotta live it up." Kira said high-fiving Athrun, with Fllay still clinging to him.

"It's gonna be weird though, what if you don't win homecoming king this year Kira? I'll be all alone on the throne." Lacus teased.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Didn't they tell you? Dearka and Nichol are planning on running too." Athrun said.

"I'm running to Lacus." Fllay smiled smugly at the pink haired heartthrob, and Lacus just replied with an even smugger smile.

"Wow you could cut the tension over here with a knife you guys, what's up?" Tolle broke in jokingly.

"What's up Tolle." Athrun said.

"Nothing, you're just looking at this years class president." He said popping his collar.

"School just started though." Fllay replied.

"I know," Tolle began, he whipped out a piece of paper and a pen, "That's why I need you guys to sign this so I can run." He passed around the paper.

"That's great that you're running Tolle, but Ssigh and Mir are running as well, did you know that?" Lacus said sweetly as she signed the paper.

"WHAT!" Tolle exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked.

"Well, ya see me and Mir kind of had a falling out this summer, and I was thinking that if I run I could ask her to help me with my campaign and then we could get back together but…but…" Tolle pouted.

"I'll talk to her." Fllay simply said as she broke away from the group and walking away.

"Don't break those cheap sandals on your way." Lacus muttered under her breath.

The guys just laughed and huddled around Lacus, "Why are you guys always at each others' throats, I thought you were like best friends." Athrun said.

"You're joking, right?" Tolle snickered.

"She's just seems so fake to me, I know all she does is talk about me, and she's always stealing my style, didn't you notice that those sandals she's wearing looking oddly identical to mine, she probably got the cheaper ones, and now she's running for homecoming queen." Lacus sighed.

"You think you're gonna lose to her?" Kira asked.

"No! That red-headed cow has nothing on me, but it's just the principle of the matter, this is **_my_** year you guys, I just don't want Fllay to screw it up…or pathetically try." Lacus declared, and with that her and the boys took off the vending machines.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C7" Lunamaria said as she punched in the numbers for the vending machine, and a bag of cookies fell to the bottom, she bent over to get them. "Here you go Shinn."

"Oh no!"

Shinn and Lunamaria quickly turned around to see Lacus Cylne kicking a vending machine across the hall. "This stupid vending machine ate all my change!"

"Calm down, I've got some in my locker." Athrun replied.

"Um, excuse me." Shinn and Lunamaria were standing behind the foursome. "You can have my cookies Lacus." Shinn said, a sad expression crossed Lunamaria for a moment.

Lacus looked at him, dumbfounded, then at the cookies, "Why thank you…" she said taking them, "And what are your names?" she asked.

"I-I'm Shinn Asuka, and t-this is Lunamaria Hawke." Shinn stammered, Kira looked over and gave Athrun a cocky grin and Athrun just kept his eyes on Shinn.

"Hawke…I've heard that name before, aren't you a new sophomore cheerleader, you made varsity right?" Lacus asked.

"N-No." Lunamaria stammered as well. "That's my sister."

"Well Asuka, Hawke, I'll be seeing you two around, good-bye." Lacus said gracefully and with that she and the boys departed.

"I told you this year was gonna be great…" Shinn said, still looking at Lacus as she and the boys chattered and laughed.

Lunamaria just turned and looked at him, "Whatever you say Asuka..."

_**Well this is the first chapter, also I want you all, the reviewers, to vote for the homecoming king and queen, thanks you guys, I'll try and update soon! Later. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Well anyways I'm taking what someone said about wanting Kira and Lacus to be homecoming king and queen as a vote, so keep 'em coming! Because homecoming is Chapter 5! R &R!

Cagalli Yamato: the resident badass at Phillip Lock's High, a senior, Athrun's on again-off again girlfriend and Kira's twin sister. A back tee with the word "Bad" on it (in Japanese) and a jean mini skirt, but her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, so she didn't look as intimidating.

She sat with Lacus, Kira, Tolle, Athrun and Dearka at a lunch table, class would start soon.

"So who's going to be homecoming king and who's going to be queen?" Cagalli asked.

"You talk about it like only one of us could win." Dearka said coolly.

"But it's always like that, since like the sixth grade, it's actually kind of pathetic." Cagalli replied coldly.

"Well that's because we just go with the flow you know." Tolle replied.

"Well getting back to the topic, of course Kira is going to be king, and I'm going to be queen." Lacus began.

"But isn't Fllay running, and Nichol and Dearka are too, the crown is actually fair game if you think about it." Athrun chipped in.

Lacus was about to say something, but was interrupted by the bell, "See you guys later." Kira said and he began to get up, but Lacus grabbed him.

"Kira…this is **_our_** year. Not Fllay, or Nichol or Dearka's…we're going to win…aren't we?" she asked.

"I don't know, Athrun's right, it's fair game." He replied and with that he walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so glad we have first period together Shinn." Lunamaria said cheerfully as she, Meyrin, and Shinn walked briskly down the hall.

"Yeah, we basically have all our classes together." He replied.

"I don't see the big deal, we don't have very many classes together and you don't seem so sad about that." Meyrin pouted.

"Asuka! Hawke! Meyrin! Wait for me!" the three of them turned around to see Lacus Cylne running up to them.

"Big sis." Meyrin smiled.

"Big 'sis'?" Lunamaria asked.

"It's a cheer camp thing." Meyrin replied hurriedly.

"So where are you all headed?" Lacus asked.

"O-Oh, we're going to gym." Shinn replied, he was beet red.

"Oh, what a shame, I was just on my way to the Calculus, it's a college prep course, I was going to the parking lot, did you all want to go for a ride?" she asked sweetly looking at Shinn with her sky blue eyes.

"Sure." Meyrin shrugged.

"Meyrin Hawke you are **_not_** skipping class." Lunamaria said sternly, while Shinn was still lost in Lacus' eyes.

"Lunamaria you don't run anything around here but your big mouth! Step off, come on Lacus, let's go." Meyrin ranted, she and Lacus hooked arms and took off, but Lacus turned around and winked playfully at Shinn.

"_Can this be real? Am I dreaming! Are hot, popular high school girls…well girl…falling for me!"_ Shinn's thoughts raced.

"I can't believe her! She thinks just because she's a cheerleader she can get away with murder, come on Shinn let's go!" Lunamaria exclaimed grabbing Shinn's arm and taking him to gym.

The girls locker room smelled like fresh paint and body spray and Lunamaria greeted the smells with open arms, but then something caught her eye, and she blushed, it was a girl, one of the prettiest girls she'd ever seen. Blonde short hair, a double D bust and one of the slimmest figures she'd ever seen. _"Is that Cagalli Yamato…no! Cagalli's bust isn't that big, but who is she?" _

"Lunamaria Hawke." A stern, but somehow feminine, voice said from behind, she jumped and turned around. "Here's your locker combination, hurry up and get dressed." The woman said and then left.

Lunamaria looked down at the paper, "Locker 12…." And as she did that she slowly drifted down the line of green lockers, until finally she was next to the gorgeous blonde, she bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch it!" she growled.

"I'm sorry." Lunamaria said in a frightened tone.

The blonde let off a warm smile. "Nah it's okay, forget about it, I'm Stellar, what's your name?" Stellar extended a hand to Lunamaria.

"L-Lunamaria Hawke." She said, and the two just smiled at each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinn waited gloomily outside the girls' locker room as girl after girl came out, but none of them were his companion. "What's taking her so long?" he muttered to himself. "Things are already bad enough…" he said and recapped on what happened inside the boys' locker room.

---------------------------------**_FLASHBACK_**--------------------------------------------------------------

The air smelled like urine and fresh paint and there were guys walking around in their underwear everywhere. "Great…" Shinn muttered to himself as he shoved his schedule into his pocket.

"Well look what we've got here." Shinn winced, he knew it was Kira and Athrun there, that was always his luck, but there was someone else there too, Dearka. "You're Asuka right?" Dearka asked as Kira and Athrun just stood there and stared him down.

"Y-Yeah…" Shinn muttered in shame.

"You like Lacus, don't you?" Athrun asked point blank, and Shinn looked up in dread.

"You can be honest, it's not like we're gonna shove you in a locker or somethin', you're way too big anyway." Dearka said jokingly, rubbing Shinn's messed hair.

"I think she's cute alright?" Shinn replied.

"Yeah I know, but you know, that girl you're always with…Luna…something…" Athrun started, "I think she's hot, is she taken?" he asked cockily.

Shinn balled his fists in humiliation. "N-No, but Luna**_maria_** doesn't exactly go for guys like you." He replied.

Athrun quickly pounced at him and slammed him up against a locker….there was dead silence in the locker room… "Guys like what?" he said sinisterly.

Shinn just looked away, and Athrun put him down, "I thought so…I'll see you in the gym." Athrun said darkly, and on his way out of locker room he dumped Shinn back into a locker, but Shinn just took it, that was all he could do as a single tear formed in his eye and he just went to his locker and did he combination.

--------------------------------------------**_END OF FLASHBACK_**----------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Lunamaria and the blonde-haired bombshell, Stellar, came out of the locker room and stopped….Shinn was dumbfounded.

"Oh, Stellar, this is Shinn, Shinn, this is Stellar." Lunamaria said.

"H-Hi." The stammered in unison.

"Oh, Lunamaria." The trio turned to see Athrun Zala standing in front of them and Shinn's heart raced.

"Hi Athrun…" Lunamaria said uncomfortably.

"We're playing bad-mitten in gym today…you wanna be my partner?" he asked, sounding like she really didn't have a choice.

Lunamaria looked to Shinn, who only looked away. "Y-Yeah, sure." She said weakly.

"Great, shall we?" Athrun extended a hand to her, and she placed her small hand in his and he escorted her to the gym.

"What a jerk." Stellar began. "Why didn't you stop him?" she asked.

"You don't understand, Athrun already wants me dead, I just don't wanna dig my grave any deeper." Shinn replied.

"Well then you're my partner, c'mon, we've gotta keep an eye on Lunamaria!" Stellar said grabbing Shinn's arm and pulling him to the gym…to his doom…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Things seem to be heating up, but I think I'll push Homecoming out 2 chapters back, but keep those votes rolling in! So far Kira and Lacus have the lead, but we'll see! So read away!

Fllay Allster sat in the front row of her Trigonometry class looking bored as usual, waiting for her running mate, Nichol Amarfi, to emerge. "What's taking him so long" she asked herself impatiently.

"Hey Fllay!" a giddy voice called from behind her, and then a brown-haired, freckle faced girl popped in front of her. "You know I'm voting **_you_** for Homecoming queen right?"

"I know…everyone is…" Fllay said in a very bored tone

"So will you come to my after party! It's gonna be huge! I only want Phillip Lock's **_best_** to be there! So what do you say!"

"I'll think about it." Fllay said again, not very looking up.

"Oh thank you Fllay!" the girl hurried and ran back to her seat as the bell rang and Nichol walked in, of course all eyes were on the only junior running for the Homecoming King title.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Fujisawa, I had to get something's taken care of at the library." Nichol said apologetically.

"It's alright just take your seat, we're having a study hall today, so cram for the exam next week." Ms. Fujisawa, a vibrant young woman in her late twenty's, said reassuringly.

Fllay's slender gray eyes quickly rested upon innocent Nichol who began to get out his books. "Pull out of the race…" she muttered.

Nichol looked over at her, quite annoyed actually, "Fllay you should be the last one of us who's talking, you barely passed geometry last year."

"Nichol…" Fllay cooed innocently. "Kira and I….we really need to win this, please, you can be King next year." She winked.

"No thanks, now study." Nichol commanded as he pulled a book up to his face as well.

"Okay fine, I guess I won't tell you what the Meyrin girl thinks of you, but I guess you really didn't want to know in the first place, you were being so rude…" Fllay began.

Nichol looked surprised. "W-What…you talked to Meyrin…about me?"

"Yeah, but you've got some pretty good competition, Yzak thinks she's a doll." Fllay replied.

"Yzak and I don't exactly see eye to eye…" Nichol's voice trailed off.

"Well, she might just go to Homecoming with you, but to get a girl like that I'd go all out for her if I were you." Fllay said.

"Sometimes you can be really despicable you know that?" Nichol replied angrily.

"Well at least you're going with the girl of your dreams, if you think about it **_you're_** the real winner Nichol…now study, I wouldn't want you to fail that big exam." Fllay winked and pretended to preoccupy herself with the large text book and tiny print in front of her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinn looked around the gymnasium in terror as Stellar looked around for Athrun, Kira, Dearka and Lunamaria. "Great, another year of guys that are bigger than me trying to impress the girls who will never look at me…" he said lamely.

"I see them over there, come on!" Stellar exclaimed again grabbing Shinn and running over to Athrun, Kira, Dearka and Lunamaria's court, and Shinn almost wet himself.

Athrun, Kira, Dearka and Lunamaria were actually talking, she was giggling and the was smiling and everything. "Maybe we should leave them alone." Shinn moaned.

"No wonder you're a geek you don't know how to stand up to people, come on!" Stellar exclaimed dragging Shinn over to the group. "Hey! Shinn's got something to say to you guys…Shinn." Stellar roared, and then silently pushed Shinn up to his tormentors.

"U-Um…um…HOLY CRAP THIS GYM IS AWESOME! I LOVE GYM! HAHAHAHAH!" Shinn exclaimed awkwardly, but laughing at the same time.

Dearka was about to bust at the seams with laughter, but Kira and Athrun just stared at each other. "Look Shinn, Athrun wants to apologize." Kira started.

Shinn went pale, and then said foolishly. "No that's okay! He doesn't have to! Really I'm FINE!"

The gym stopped and everyone just stared at Shinn. "I think this would be a good time for you to just shut up and listen." Stellar whispered to him.

"Shinn listen, when I first saw you I thought you wanted Lacus, and that kind of made me jealous, and now that Lunamaria's explained everything, how about we bury the hatchet?" Athrun asked extending his hand to Shinn, and Lunamaria just watched from behind them.

"After all the humiliation and grief you've caused Shinn! No way he's gonna be your friend! So you can just forget!" Stellar roared.

Shinn's jaw dropped _Okay, my life is over…_ he thought dryly.

Lunamaria just looked at Shinn, like he'd ruined her entire life, she looked…frightened…

Shinn's mouth twitched, _Lu…na…maria…?_

"Hahahahahahaha!" she was giggling! Lunamaria wasn't upset, it seemed like Shinn actually made her seem more comfortable.

"Oh, so that's why you're a geek, because she loves you." Stellar whispered to Shinn, she nudged him with her elbow while saying this.

Shinn just gazed at Lunamaria as she giggled, as if no one else were there, it was just them in a dark room alone, with just the spot light on them, _**She** loves **me**!_ Shinn blushed.

"Okay, how about we talk about this apology thing." Athrun said as he and Kira led Shinn away from the group, Shinn looked back, he saw Stellar scamper over to Dearka and Lunamaria, they were all talking and smiling **_too_**! _Can this be real Lunamaria?_ Shinn thought as Athrun just rattled off to him, _Are we finally fitting in? Have we finally found a place where we belong…?_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys, I know I haven't updated in a million years, but here it is, another chapter! Enjoy!

"Two chocolate milkshakes please." Lacus cooed, and the giddy boy behind the counter nodded and immediately got to work, then Lacus turned to Meyrin, who looked a little distracted. "What's up lil' sis?" she asked putting her hand on Meyrin's shoulder.

"Lunamaria…it's like, I know I have to listen to her because she's older, but she can't control everything I do, it's so annoying." Meyrin hissed.

"How about we make it up to her." Lacus grinned.

Meyrin looked at her, "Make it up to her, but how?" she asked innocently.

"Kira and Cagalli's parents are leaving for an extended vacation, so they're having a back-to-school party, we could invite Hawke and Asuka." Lacus offered.

"That'd be a great idea!" Meyrin gushed.

"Your shakes are ready." The counter-boy said from behind them.

"Oh, how much do I owe you?" Lacus asked sweetly pulling out her wallet.

He blushed, "It's on me Lacus, you just have a good day okay?" he smiled.

"Oh thank you!" she bounced, and with that Lacus and Meyrin hopped back into her car.

They were driving for a while in silence, Meyrin was just studying Lacus as Lacus drove with a beautiful, claim, comfortable face on. "How?" Meyrin simply asked.

"How what?" Lacus asked.

"How did you get that guy to pay for our shakes, how did you get him to like you so much (you're on first name basis for crying out loud!) and how did you know what kind of shake I wanted, you didn't even ask, and we've never gotten shakes before together." Meyrin went on.

"Oh…well, that's what it takes if you're gonna rule the school, you've gotta have a sixth sense for it, ya' know?" Lacus paused and briefly looked at Meyrin who was listening intently while sucking down her shake. "You've gotta know what your friends want, you've gotta have the boys in the palm of your silky smooth hands, and you've just gotta rule." Lacus shrugged.

"Rule…" Meyrin echoed.

"Well, I'd better be getting you back to school, oh yeah, the party is this Friday at Kira's, get there at sevenish." Lacus said.

"Got it…" Meyrin replied dryly, still trying to process everything Lacus had said. _I've just gotta rule…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone just stared in awe of the group after gym, Kira, Shinn, Dearka, Athrun, Lunamaria and Stellar were all laughing it up, talking. Kira wiped a tear from his eye. "S-So you guys, there's a party at my house Friday," he started, trying to recover from his laughing fit. "It's gonna be a real chill scene, are you guys game?" he asked.

"We'd probably be the only sophomores there…" Stellar said to Lunamaria and Shinn.

"C'mon you guys, we'll make sure no one gobbles you up!" Dearka laughed, then he grabbed Shinn and messed up his hair.

Shinn just laughed and then straightened his hair again, "Yeah, we'll be there, sounds rad."

Kira, Athrun and Dearka looked at each other, "Looks like someone's upgrading his lingo." Dearka said jokingly.

Shinn gave him a playful nudge, "We gotta go you guys, we'll see you later." Shinn said, and with that he and Lunamaria left, and heard an uproar of laughter behind them. "Can this be real Luu?"

Lunamaria looked at him, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Lunamaria, those are **_the_** coolest kids in school, and we're super tight with them! It's like we've finally found a place where we belong." Shinn went on.

"Oh…so you really weren't content with just me all these years…" Lunamaria's voice trailed off.

"No! I don't mean that, I mean we could be like **_them_** when **_we're_** seniors, we could break all sorts of social barriers, that'd be so gnarly!" Shinn exclaimed.

"You big dufus!" Lunamaria giggled.

"Hey!" Shinn exclaimed grabbing her, he picked her up and spun her around in the middle of the hall and people parted ways and smiled and laughed at them.

Lunamaria just giggled as her pink hair went to and froe, and Shinn looked happier than he'd been in his entire life. _You're so happy, you've changed so much…I love this new you…_

_**OKAY A BIT OF A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I STILL NEED YOU GUYS VOTES! SO HURRY UP SO WE CAN CROWN PHILLIP LOCK'S NEW HOMECOMING KING AND QUEEN!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**You're just like us….**

"Meyrin would you hurry up! We're going to be late!" Lunamaria shouted from the other side of Meyrin's door, Shinn and Stellar accompanied her.

"I just don't know what to wear! All the guys'll be there, and Nichol too! And Fllay'll be watching me like a hawk as usual, but Lacus will be there so—"

"Will you stop babbling on like that! If your new big sister does such a good job looking out for you, then she can take you, we're leaving!" Lunamaria shouted, and with that she grabbed Stellar and Shinn's hands and dragged them outside to Shinn's car.

"Should we really leave her? She's your little sis after all Luu." Shinn began.

"That's exactly why I'm leaving her, I have to teach her that the world doesn't revolve around her, she can have Lacus come and get her if that's even her real name." Lunamaria ranted and she plopped down into the passenger seat in a huff.

"(Psst, psst)" Stellar whispered to Shinn, "(Now's your chance to make your move!)"

"(Have you lost it! I'm going to be driving for God's sake)" Shinn whispered back.

"Shinn come on or we're gonna be late." Lunamaria called from inside the car.

Stellar got inside the car with a big goofy grin on her face, and Shinn slid in as well, as he fastened his seatbelt he couldn't help but look over at Lunamaria, she was wearing a strapless black and white Pokka dotted dress, with black lace leggings and white baby bow flats, and he also couldn't help but notice that he dress magnified her every curve. His face was beet red, and when Lunamaria noticed that he still hadn't started the car, she looked over and saw him basically staring at her chest, Shinn looked up and her, but she just blushed and giggled. "Hurry up, we're going to be late." She said softly tossing her pink hair off of her rogue cheeks.

"R-Right." Shinn nodded nervously, and with he started the car, leaving Stellar to sulk in the backseat.

"_**She loves you….and so do I…"**_

Fllay arrived to the Yamato residence in her own sexy style, wearing a black tube top and denim micro mini skirt, eyes were instantly on her and every girl was taking notes, except of Lacus Cylne was with Kira, Cagalli and Athrun. Fllay's flawless face instantly turned bitter and embarrassed when she saw that not only was Lacus with her boyfriend, but the four of them were in their bathing suits, Kira sported navy trunks and Athrun had on some forest green ones with his signature 'I think I'm the shizz' oversized sunglasses. Lacus was wearing a white bikini and Cagalli was a red halter top and red boy shorts to match.

Fllay immediately rushed over to the four of them, "Kira!" she began, purposely ruining their conversation. "You never told me this was a pool party." She said grabbing onto his perfectly carved bicep.

"Oh, well we were just in the hot tube and we just sorta lost track of time." Kira began.

"Yeah, it was so humiliating having to greet everyone when we were soaked and practically naked." Athrun chuckled.

"Especially Kira and Lacus, I'm surprised that you guys are even dry." Cagalli chimed in while Kira and Lacus giggled, their faces full of rogue.

"But you guys don't have to worry about being wet and naked, we should really be worried about how many rumors we've started with our own little hot tube party." Lacus giggled grabbing both Kira and Athrun's arms.

Fllay's slender finger reached out under Kira's tan chin and brought his attention back to her, "So will we be hitting your room for our own little after party?"

Kira blushed, and Lacus rolled her eyes, "Come on you guys, let's go wait for Asuka and his friends." Lacus said tugging them aside.

"Don't you think that you should get dressed first?" Athrun asked.

"I don't think Asuka would mind." Cagalli laughed.

"I know." Lacus winked, Athrun just rolled his eyes and went along with the two.

Kira and Fllay watched Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun leave, but then Fllay redirected Kira's gaze again. "She's such a desperate flirt, and she's annoying too, why do you hang out with her?" Fllay asked with a giggle in her tone.

"Remember, before I met Mwu and Ramnius, and you and Athrun, it was only me and Lacus…we were just like Shinn and Lunamaria…even Cagalli had her own friends…but it was just Lacus and I since grade one…she's my best friend." Kira said.

"That's right…you'll get to see your old friends next year when you go off to college next year…and I'll be all alone." Fllay said sadly.

"H-Hey, I'm not gone yet, and even when I am, I'll only be thinking of you." Kira replied, as he tilted his head to kiss Fllay's glossy lips.

Shinn, Stellar and Lunamaria walked into the Yamato's residence, music was blaring and people were dancing, but most still stopped to say 'hello' to the threesome. Shinn was wearing some trendy blue jeans, and black blazer and band tee under it. Stellar was wearing a royal blue hoodie with the word 'Geek" written in white on the front, with a white tank underneath and a denim mini skirt. "Kira sure does know how to throw a party." Shinn began looking around.

"Asuka! Hawke! Stellar!" Lacus said greeting the trio, she had traded in her white bikini for a tasteful white halter and black plaid shorts. She'd even put her hair up into a ponytail.

"Hey, how come you're on first names with her?" Shinn asked hugging Lacus, who surprisingly let him hug her, and even hugged him back.

Lunamaria and Stellar both looked disappointed, but then Athrun called out to them over the sea of people and the blaring music. "Luna! Stellar! Come on over here!" Athrun waved.

Both their eyes lit up at the sound of his voice, he was wearing a long sleeve tee shirt, but he had pushed the sleeves up to his elbows, and a pair of khaki shorts, they went over to him and he welcomed them by putting them under his arms. "Welcome to the party you two look hot." He said luring them away from the front door, away from Lacus and Shinn, and although they didn't know it, Lunamaria and Stellar both looked back at the same time, but quickly turned back to Athrun. The party was just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**She's not flirting**

Lacus led Shinn out to the Yamato's third floor patio, it was empty because that was Mr. and Mrs. Yamato's room. Shinn looked really nervous, he and Lacus had been holding hands the whole way up, and she wasn't as talkative as she usually was. On the patio there was a round table with two chairs, and one lounge chair, and to Shinn's dismay Lacus opted for the chairs at the round table. "There's something I need to tell you." She said finally letting his hand go.

"What is it Lacus?" Shinn asked as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Do you love me?" she asked teary-eyed.

Lunamaria and Stellar plopped down on one of the many black sofas in the Yamato's larger than life living room. "Athrun's a dancing machine, I can't keep up." Stellar giggled.

"I know, I think those ugly sunglasses give him all his energy." Lunamaria went on and they both laughed hysterically.

"Who wants a lap dance!" Athrun called out as he proceeded to 'back-it-up' on Lunamaria and Stellar.

"Athrun get you ass outta my face!" Stellar laughed.

"Fine." He said turning around and trying to look serious, "I bit Lunamaria would dance with me though."

"Oh I couldn't—" but before she could finish her sentence Athrun had pulled her up by one arm and sent her right into his.

"Your boyfriend won't mind, I promise." He joked.

"My…Shinn! He's not my boyfriend, his not even boyfriend material." Lunamaria declared.

"Whatever you say…Lover." He said pulling her even closer.

Lunamaria blushed, "He really isn't my boyfriend." She said one last time.

While Athrun and Lunamaria just danced slowly, looking very 'boyfriend-girlfriendishly' (no that's not a word) Stellar got up to go look around. She walked into the kitchen were a lot of people were just talk and she got a lot of waves from people that she really never talked to. _"Is this it? This is my life now? Being adored by people I don't even know, and not having a single person to talk to? I wish Shinn was here."_ Stellar sighed to herself.

"Hey." Kira's voice came out of nowhere, he was wearing one of Shinn's dark colored band tees and a pair of blue jeans.

Stellar's face turned red, she'd never had a conversation with Kira alone. "Where's your date?" she asked causally.

"She went to go get Lunamaria's sister, apparently you guys left her behind." Kira said with a charming smile.

"Well we were gonna be late, we didn't want to be late for your party." She replied.

"I'm touched, you guys really wanted to be here." Kira said putting his hand on his heart.

Stellar looked around, she didn't want to look at Kira because she knew that her face was on fire. "So what's the deal with Athrun tonight, he's acting strange." Stellar remarked putting some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Kira slowly leaned towards Stellar's ear and said: "He's drunk."

"How! What! When! Why!" Stellar blurted out.

"Hey, before you start jumping to conclusions, it's not his fault, he didn't do it on purpose, some jerk spiked the punch, so I came over here to give you this bottled water, and ask you if you would accompany me to the grocery store to get some fresh punch." Kira finished, jiggling his keys in front of Stellar who gave him a 'do-I-look-like-I'm-stupid?' look. "N-No, I haven't had any punch at all." Kira reassured her, and with that he and Stellar were off.

"Lacus, I don't understand, what do you mean?" Shinn asked as he held a sobbing Lacus Cylne in his arms.

"Hawke…she…I see some much of myself in her…and you Asuka…I see so much of Kira in you…" she began.

"This still doesn't make any sense, what are you saying?"

"When Kira and I were sophomores, we were just like the two of you, it was only Kira and me, and then we met Athrun, which led to us meeting Mwu and Ramnius, the 'popular' seniors." She began.

Shinn's eyes widened.

"Kira always told me that no matter what happened I would always be his best friend…and suddenly, something did happen…that night after Homecoming…it's been almost two years now…" her voice trailed off.

"Oh…Lacus…" Shinn began, "Why would you let him take advantage of you like that!" Shinn demanded.

"He didn't…I was the one who said it was a mistake, we've never spoken of it since then, but every time I feel his skin, or his breath in the air, every time he looks into my eyes, I know that his memories go back just as far as mine do, back to that very night, which is why…you have to stay with Lunamaria." Lacus explained.

"Luna…Lunamaria isn't my girlfriend…" Shinn replied.

"Shinn, you're blushing, and I know that you truly care for her, and I know that she truly cares for you. I can see just by your bond how much you two have gone through together, just don't ruin things, like we did…" Lacus said warningly.

"Hey, if you know that Kira wants you, then why are you letting him stay with that Fllay girl?" Shinn asked.

"Because, after Fllay came into the picture, Kira and I haven't had the same relationship on the outside ever since, until now…things are finally going back to the way they were ever since we met you, and secondly, because our relationship became a bit awkward, I couldn't read Kira as easily as I could before, but now I can see clearly, I could see right through him, into his soul…with a blindfold…" Lacus began to giggle and wiped a tear from one of her crystal blue eyes.

"I can't really promise anything Lacus…but I'll do my best…"

"_**Yes…I'll be the one to save her…"**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Boys and Girls**

"So Luu…" Athrun was dangling off of Lunamaria now, they were sitting on a sofa and of course he had his spiked drink in hand. "You let Shinn call you 'Luu' right? I mean why does he do that?"

"I really couldn't say…"

"Well, you know what I think…?" Athrun asked as he poked her in the cheek.

"What's that?" she replied in a very dry tone.

"I think that Shinn Asuka wants to sniff your panties…and that's just being real ya'know?"

At that instance Lunamaria was up on her feet. "Athrun Zala! I don't know what the hell you're thinking, but I'm not going to let you talk to me like you're some kind of letch, you're not like this Athrun, so stop it." She pleaded.

"Idiot."

Lunamaria turned around to see Cagalli Yamato, who was wearing a navy tee and jeans, "H-Hey!" Lunamaria laughed nervously. "Well I was just leaving now so…" but Cagalli just ignored Lunamaria and took a seat next to Athrun.

"Come on Athrun, Kira went to go get something to calm you down, he'll be back soon." Cagalli said gently as she stroked his head.

"I love you…." Athrun said just looking into her eyes, and Cagalli just buried her head into his chest.

Lunamaria just stood watching completely dumbfounded. "I-I don't understand…" she began.

"He's drunk, not crazy, and we'd like some time alone if you don't mind." Cagalli replied.

"Oh, um…sorry." Lunamaria smiled nervously and then turned around to leave the two alone. _"Shinn's probably still with Lacus…maybe Stellar is free to talk to…"_

"You look hot!" Fllay exclaimed as she viewed Meyrin would had finally come out of her room. It was obviously 'wonder-bra-night' for her, she was wearing a pink tank that was almost as long as a dress and had lace on the bottom, and (of course) a micro mini skirt and pink bangles on her right wrist.

"Thanks." Meyrin squealed as she greeted Fllay with a high five.

"Come on, I officially can't trust your 'big sis' with my boyfriend ever again." Fllay declared.

"What happened?" Meyrin asked as if Fllay hadn't referred to Lacus at all with that last remark.

"I came to that party dressed to kill and as soon as I get there I see Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus and Kira all in their bathing suits, apparently he invited them to his house before hand and didn't think of inviting me, they said they 'lost track of time' and all this other bull crap." Fllay explained.

"What did you do about it?" Meyrin asked as she opened the front door of her house and they started towards Fllay's red convertible.

Fllay walked around the convertible to get into the driver's seat. "I got his attention, and so of course Lacus just ran away with Cagalli and Athrun like she usually does." They both laughed. "I wish I could just make Lacus understand that Kira isn't her little puppy dog anymore who follows her around because he's madly in love with her…he's mine now." They both laughed again and the fire red bullet took off down the street.

Lacus had finally dried her tears and Shinn kept a very supportive arm around her as they walked down the stairs and back into the party. They were shot a million glances as they walked by everyone, but of course they didn't care. _"So she doesn't like me…and I'm okay with this! But…she is LACUS FREAKING CYLNE! As long as we're cool, then I'm okay with this, we've become so close after just one conversation…one really melodramatic conversation, Lacus didn't seem like herself at all…"_ Shinn's thoughts paused as he looked down on the beautiful pink princess. _"Maybe…maybe what I just saw **was** the **real** Lacus Cylne…I never would've guessed that she had **that** much animosity built up inside, she always seems so poised and ladylike on the outside…"_

"Shinn?" Lacus looked up at him.

"Y-Yeah? _She actually called me by my first name! I'm on a first name basis with Lacus Cylne! YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"I'm gonna go look for Kira, why don't you go look for Lunamaria?" she suggested with a smile.

"Well last I saw she went off with Athrun, and since he's become her new best friend, I don't really know if she wants to be found." Shinn replied.

"Okay then, come with me, Kira just adores you, and now so do I." she said and then led him by the hand to the kitchen area where she thought Kira would be….

Kira and Stellar left the grocery store with even the cashiers staring at them, and like the perfect gentlemen, Kira carried all the bags…this brought even more attention to the duo. "Oh, I feel so worthless, why'd you ask me to come with you if you don't even need me for anything?" Stellar playfully pouted.

"I just wanted your company ma'dam." Kira replied, adding a bit of a bow at the end, which made Stellar laugh, and everyone the walked by came to the same consensus…they were doin' it.

"No really, why?"

"Well you're one of Shinn's friends." Kira began as he popped the back of his parents Range Rover open, "And I said to myself, 'Kira, you don't know that girl, and she's always with Shinn, if you consider Shinn to be one of you best friends, then why are you not trying to get to know his friends?'."

Stellar giggled again as Kira began putting the four bags they left with inside, "You consider that **geek** to be one of your 'best friends'?" Stellar asked.

Kira just looked at Stellar, looked at her hoodie, which had the word 'Geek' plastered on the front, "I really don't think that **you** of all people should be calling anyone a **geek **right now." Kira said with a laughed as he and Stellar pulled down the back door to the Range Rover.

"So, do you approve?" Stellar asked as she and Kira parted ways to get into the monstrous SUV.

Kira looked at her through the windows, he was just smiling, then he unlocked the doors and they got in. "You're kind of rough around the edges, but the fact that you have a huge rack makes up for that so…" Stellar just laughed hysterically.

"Are you serious Kira?" she asked with tears in her eyes and Kira nodded instantly and began to laugh himself as he started the car. "Ya'know what? I never would've guessed you were such a funny guy, you always seem so poised and soft spoken, but still strong around everyone else."

"That's because they don't know me…all of my **real** friends know that this is the real me…take it or leave it…" Kira said as he shot Stellar a momentary glance (he is driving ya'know).

"I approve…" she smiled as they drove back under the twilight sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I'm back! Sorry I took so long, but here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 8

**I wish I was dead Part 1**

After Kira and Stellar returned the party went on…that is until a lime green cab pulled up in front of the Yamato residence. Tolle ran into the kitchen where Kira, Shinn, Stellar and Lacus were having a conversation. "Kira, your parents are home!" his exclaimed with a pale face.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, but there was no use hiding all the cars parked in front of there house and the blaring music. Kira quickly grabbed Lacus' hand and ran upstairs.

"Where are you going?!" Shinn called.

"Please, just get everyone outta here!" Kira called back.

"Alright, come on Stellar." Shinn turned to her and she nodded.

"Meyrin!" Shinn called, and the red head quickly turned around, "Have you seen Luu?" he asked.

"Oh, she left about an hour ago, she looked pretty bummed out." Meyrin replied.

"She what?!"

"And tell that blonde-headed-bimbo to leave my boyfriend alone!" Fllay cut in rudely.

"I don't have time for this, just get out, Kira's parents are home!" Shinn countered.

"Oh my gosh, we've gotta get outta here!" Fllay exclaimed as she grabbed Meyrin and ran out the back door.

Finally the door to the Yamato residence flung open and Kira and Cagalli's parents stood there with angry looks on their faces, "See, I told you they weren't perfect, I knew there had to be some sort of catch." Their mother said.

Within an hour they had everyone cleared out, Cagalli and Kira sat on the couch in front of them. "I can't believe you two. How could you deliberately break the rules of our home, I believe the only thing we told you before we left was: 'Don't throw any crazy parties while we're gone.'" Their mother began.

"Via, I think they get the point." Their father tried to save his apologetic children.

Via sighed, "Just go to your rooms, I don't have the strength to put up with you two right now, we came back early to give you some good news, but…just go…" she sighed.

"Good news?" Kira began.

"What is it mom?" Cagalli asked.

"She's expecting." Their father said.

"You are?" both their faces lit up.

"Congratulations mom." Cagalli said.

Their mother smiled, "Just go to bed, and by the way, you're grounded for a month." She replied.

Kira slid into his bedroom, it was pitch black, and then he turned on the lights and looked around, he shut his door, and then went to his closet. "You okay Lacus?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but why are you hiding me?" she asked softly.

Kira smiled and then stepped into the closet and shut the door behind him.

The night was crisp and clear as Lunamaria walked the streets by herself. "That party was so lame, I thought popular people knew how to throw a good party." She said to herself.

She spotted a diner out of the corner of her eye and quickly ran across the street, and that was good timing, it began to ran. Lunamaria quickly ran in and shut the door behind her. The diner was virtually empty, except for a blonde sitting by himself, Lunamaria squinted her eyes to try and make out the face. "It's Rey, that smart kid from my math class." She said under her breath, he looked up at her, so she smiled and walked over to him.

"How are you?" she asked cheerfully as she sat down on the opposite side of his table. "I didn't know this was your hang out…I didn't even know you hung out."

"Hm, I was just about to order, did you want anything, I'll buy." He offered.

Lunamaria blushed softly, "I'd like that." She replied softly.

Shinn Asuka may have been a 'geek' but he was an insanely rich geek. As the ran began to pour down, he and Stellar cut cross his neighbor's large lawns, climbed his fence, and ducked into his pool/guest quarters.

He and Stellar couldn't stop laughing, "That was so much fun!" she laughed.

"I know, my heart's still racing." Shinn replied as he took off his blazer and tee shirt, he turned around to a blush Stellar, and his face lit up as well, there's some spare cloths in the back, they're all mine, but you can dry off and change if you want."

"T-Thanks." She said softly as she rushed passed Shinn to the bedroom.

Shinn followed after a while, the door was closed, "Hey Stellar, could you pass me my pajama pants?" he asked, the door cracked open, and some pink Care Bear pants came out. "Th-Those aren't mine, those are Luu's, could you pass me the **_plaid _**ones?"

Stellar giggled and stepped out, "But **_I_** wanted to wear them." She teased, and she was.

"Take those off!" Shinn giggled and he wrestled her onto the bed, and tried to take the pants off her. "Gimme my pants back!" he laughed.

"Never!" Stellar exclaimed, she got loss of Shinn's grip and tried to run to the door but Shinn pushed her up against the door and held her there.

"I'm soaked…and I'm tired…so just give me my pants." Shinn began, but suddenly Stellar leapt up and kissed him. _"What the hell…"_ , but he didn't pull her away, he just held onto her as they slid down to the floor and the thunder boomed on through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update, but here goes! Read away!

Chapter 9

**I wish I was dead part 2**

The warm Saturday sun poured in through the cream colored curtains in Kira's bedroom and they gently shone down onto Lacus Cylne's pure face. Her curly hair was sprawled everywhere as she yawned and began to sit up, holding Kira's maroon sheets over her naked body. Kira was seated at his computer typing desperately. "You still haven't finished your report?" Lacus asked playfully as she examined Kira in his gray cotton sweat pants.

Kira spun around and smiled at her, "…Hey…" His violet eyes beamed at her. They were lost silently in each others eyes for a while, and then Lacus began to get out of bed, but Kira hoped to his feet and plunged into bed next to her again. They snuggled under the warm sheets.

"What does this mean…?" Lacus asked as she and Kira laced their fingers together.

"I missed you…just seeing Lunamaria and Shinn together, just reminded me how lucky I was to have you…" as he said this Lacus buried her head into his tan chest.

"I missed you too…" Kira kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her, but just as they were about to go back to sleep Kira's cell phone went off. Lacus sighed as Kira reached up to retrieve it. "Hello…" he said dryly.

"Kira?!" Fllay's voice sharply pierced his brain, and his heart.

"Hey…" he sounded even worse, and Lacus just looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing today? You wanna go hang out? My parents are off at some brunch with their friends, so they won't be back for **_hours_**." Kira's eyes widened nervously as Fllay's words danced around in his brain. Then his glance shifted to Lacus and he began to turn the volume down lower and lower on his phone.

"Look, I don't have time right now okay? I'll see you later."

"Kira?! Kira!!" Fllay shrieked wildly as Kira closed his phone.

Kira threw his phone into his dirty cloths basket and sunk back into his pillow next to Lacus. "Who was that?" Lacus asked as she loomed over him, placing a fragile hand on his toned chest.

"Tolle…it was Tolle, he said something about getting back with Mir and…I just can't deal with that right now." He sighed.

Lacus kissed his forehead and then got up from the bed and began to dress herself, "Where are you going?!" Kira exclaimed as he popped up from his mountain of sheets.

"I don't want to get you into anymore trouble, but I'll see you later okay?" She pulled up her pink and black lace underwear over her slender body, and then she leaned down and kissed his lips.

"I love you…" Kira said with his eyes still closed as Lacus pulled away.

She shone down on him warmly. "I love you too, but I gotta go." She said playfully as she popped up and put the rest of her cloths on.

The sun shone down on Lunamaria and Rey too. They had spent the rest of their night in the comfort of Rey's television room watching murder and drug documentaries on the A&E. Lunamaria had fallen asleep under Rey's bicep and his warm colored afghan. Lunamaria stirred as the sound of voices tickled her ears and the warm aroma of blueberry pancakes tempted her taste buds. Rey and his mother looked down at her as she rubbed her eyes groggily. "Good morning dear." Rey's beautiful blonde mother smiled at her warmly.

"Did you sleep well?" Rey asked.

Lunamaria blushed violently as she pulled herself off of Rey, then she looked over at the pancakes innocently. "Go ahead, help yourself Lunamaria." His mother said and she got up and left them alone.

Lunamaria picked up a shiny fork and knife and began to dig into the mountain of blueberry goodness. "So now what?" Rey asked as he watched her cram his pancakes down her throat. Lunamaria looked at Rey innocent with her cheeks swollen to capacity.

"Aufdonnoou. Wadouuwandoou?"

Rey stared at her as if she'd grown three heads and a flamingo on her shoulders.

"Wauf?"

"…Lunamaria…I'm gonna get a shower…" Rey got up and just kept staring at her, and when he finally got up to his room, he closed the door behind him and just chuckled. _"Little idiot…"_

At the Asuka residence the sun shone just the same, and it bounced off of the sparkling pool and back up into the daybreak. Shinn lay on the floor with his back up against his door, and Stellar slept with her head buried into his chest and her dreamy arm written across his chest and his tan blankets covered their motionless bodies. Shinn was the first to wake as the sun pierced his eyelids and forced him to do so. He rubbed his eyes causally but as he let his hand down, he brushed Stellar's soft skin, and he looked down like a blushing bride (or groom in his case…maybe) and pushed her hair away from her face, and kissed her forehead. _"Is this real? Is this really my life now?"_ Shinn wrestled with these thoughts in his head for a while and then Stellar began to stir and as she rose the soft sheets revealed her body to Shinn again, and he just blushed violently and tried to cover her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked groggily, "I appreciate the fact that you're trying to be a gentleman, but do you really think that seeing my boobs is that big of a deal?" she nudged him playfully and he trapped her in his embrace once more.

"I guess not…" they both laughed and just smiled at each other.

"Your breath sinks."

"Yours too." And suddenly the silence was broken by their laughter. They both got up to put on some cloths, Shinn put on Lunamaria's Care Bear pajama bottoms and Stellar put on his band tee and some black and green horizontally striped boxer briefs. Shinn poked his head out of his 'bedroom' door and looked both ways, sense it was only the pool house, anyone could be there, and when the coast was clear he and Stellar scampered hand and hand to the bathroom to brush their smelly little mouths.

Just as they began to brush their teeth a knock came onto the door of the guest quarters and Shinn nearly swallowed his tooth brush! "Just be calm, go answer it." Stellar whispered.

"Shinn! Shinn are you in there?!" Maiyu's voice shot through the front door loudly.

"What is it?" Shinn inquired in a very annoyed tone.

But Maiyu looked even more annoyed, she folded her arms and said, "I just came to get you for breakfast, you don't have to be such a douche bag!"

"Hey! Where'd you learn that word?! Maiyu, you're too young to talk like that!" Shinn was blushing violently.

Maiyu began to run back to the main house as he said this, but she stopped midway and shouted, "Oh yeah, Kira called, he said that he needs to talk to you!" and with that she hurried back to the house, Shinn closed the door behind himself and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my gosh was that your little sister? She's so cute!" Stellar squealed, Shinn was about to respond, but before he could say something rude and totally false about his younger sibling Stellar sneezed loudly in his face. "Oh my gosh! Shinn I'm so-so—ACHOU!!" she sneezed again, but this time Shinn guarded his face.

"Are you alright?"

Stellar sniffled innocently. "I blame you."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's been so long you guys, but I'm back! I don't own GSD, but I'm back with another chapter, so read away!

Chapter 10

**The Big Fight**

Cagalli knocked lightly on Athrun's bedroom door. Yzak and Dearka had to take him home the night before, too drunk to carry on, so didn't want to make his hangover even worse. "Come in…!" Athrun groaned.

Cagalli walked in with a smile on her face, but it was quickly washed away when she saw Athrun lying on his back with an ice pack on his face, bloody cotton balls in his nose, and a fat lip. "What happened to you?!" Cagalli demanded as she rushed to his side.

"Please don't yell…" he groaned some more.

"Answer me!" she cried.

Athrun sighed.

_Yzak and Dearka took me home, and when I got here, my dad was the only one that was home…Yzak and Dearka were the only things keeping me from hitting the floor, was piss-ass drunk, and it was only a cruel twist of fate that I saw him at that moment. _"You drunk again boy?" _I could hear my father ask jokingly. _

_If looks could kill then he would've dropped dead at that very moment. Yzak and Dearka stopped, and I pulled away from them._ "Mine your…your own damn business old man…" _I replied, still in a drunken stupor._

_My dad laughed again. _"Go upstairs and get cleaned up boy, you don't want your mother to see you like this, do you?"

"Since when do you give a damn about her?!"_ I was livid._

_My dad got up from his chair, threw the newspaper down and got directly in my face. I could see the whites of his eyes, and more importantly the red veins. _"You'd better watch your damn mouth if you know what's good for you _**boy**_."_ He was mad too; he knew exactly where I was taking this. _

"Why?! Is that slut you're still fucking here?! Is…Is she in this house again?! Because my mom's not here to throw your ass out?! So you won't get caught?!" _I was screaming at the top of my lungs, Yzak and Dearka tried to hold me back._

"C'mon man, let's get you cleaned up…" _Dearka whispered. _

"No!"_ I exclaimed as I pulled away from them and got even closer to my dad. I just looked up at him, every time we did this, every time we got into it he seemed like an untouchable giant, like he was bigger than the world and there was nothing I could do to stop him. _"Get her out of this house…"

"There is no one else here Athrun…it's all in your head." _He said sternly._

"Yes there is…you never call me by my first name, so why do it now? Y-You never liked me, so why don't we just settle this once and for all?!"_ I tried to pull my shirt over my head, but I fell backward into Yzak and Dearka. _

_My dad just laughed even more. _"Get him upstairs, he's had enough for the night…"_ he turned around to go back to his chair, but I pushed him and he barely lost his balance, and he swung around to give me a clear right hook. _

"Hey, we're taking him upstairs!" _I could hear Yzak shout as he and Dearka helped me to my feet. _

"No!" _I shouted, pulling away from them again. _"You son-of-a-bitch, I'll kill you!" _I charged my dad again…and well…_

"What happened…?" Cagalli asked.

"…Nothing (come on, you really didn't think he was going to tell her did you?)." Athrun replied dryly.

His door opened slowly, and he sat up straight, but it was only his mother. "Are you alright? Oh, hi Cagalli." She said in a very surprised tone. "Athrun really can't see anyone right now, so…"

"I understand, I'll let myself out…" Cagalli began, but just as she was getting up, Patrick's voice boomed.

"I let her in," he came to the doorway. "I thought she had a right to see her boyfriend." He said as he put his arm around his wife.

"Patrick…now's not an appropriate time…" his mother sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Athrun." Cagalli said quickly as she made her way out of the Zala residence.

Athrun's mother turned to his father, "Could I have some time alone with Athrun?" she asked.

"Fine." Patrick leaned down to kiss her, and he could feel Athrun seething with hatred, he just smiled at him, and then made his exit.

"I…I hate him…" Athrun's eyes were lined with tears, and his fists were clinched as his mother made her way to his bedside.

"Athrun, your father has done nothing wrong." She said lightly as she rubbed her son's silky locks.

"That bastard's not my father…"

"Don't say that Athrun, remember when Lacus' mother died, and you told her that you wished you're dad was dead?"

"Yeah, she didn't speak to me for a week until I explained myself— "

"She was trying to make a point Athrun."

"Why are you protecting him?!"

"Because I love him."

"Well I've got news for you: he doesn't give a damn about either of us!"

"Watch you language young man." She said sternly, looking deeply into his eyes.

Athruns' eyes dropped to the floor, "I'm sorry mother…"

She smiled at him warmly, and then kissed his forehead, "Thank you for loving me so much Athrun, thank you…" then she left the room.

Athrun waited a while, to make sure she was really gone, then he leaned over to his nightstand and pulled about a small bottle of alcohol. _"Whenever I'm drunk, I have the courage to take him on… "_, Athrun drunk the whole thing down._ "This isn't over old man…"_


End file.
